1. Field of the Invention
The specification generally relates to a system and method for performing planogram (POG) matching between an image and a planogram (POG). In particular, the specification relates to a system and method for analyzing and extracting data and a product from images and comparing that data and the product to a planogram to determine alignment differences that may be used for corrective actions, ground truth generation, and recognition.
2. Description of the Background Art
A planogram (POG) is a visual representation of products in a retail environment. For example, a planogram may describe where in the retail environment and in what quantity products should be located. Such planograms are known to be effective tools for increasing sales, managing inventory and otherwise ensuring that the desired quantity of objects are placed to optimize profits or other parameters. However, presentation and maintenance of adequate levels of stock on shelves, racks and displays stands is a labor-intensive effort, thereby making enforcement of planograms difficult. In addition, the planograms and the actual retail environment change over time, which make the maintenance of the actual retail environment more difficult. An approach that can capture overall data including time-changing information and provide real-time feedback is desired.